1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronic display which shows a calendar. More specifically, this invention relates to an electronic calendar display which indicates the numerical day, the day of the week, the month, and the year.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electronic devices for displaying calendar data are known. Examples of such devices are the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 4,303,995; 4,274,146; 4,270,192; 4,233,681; 4,214,433; and 4,205,516. Each of the foregoing patents discloses an electronic timepiece capable of displaying a full calendar month. The number of days in each month is revised on a month-by-month basis to indicate the actual number of days in the month being displayed. The position of the first day of each month is, however, not changed on a month-to-month basis. Thus, the dates corresponding to the Sundays of each month will not always appear in the leftmost column as with most standard calendars. Each patent provides an indication as to which column in the month corresponds to Sunday. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,270,192, the abbreviation "Su" is placed above the appropriate column corresponding to the Sundays of that month. In an analogous manner, U.S. Pat. No. 4,214,433 illuminates one of a plurality of arrows to indicate the column corresponding to Sunday.
The primary drawback of the foregoing prior art devices is their inability to change the position of the days of the month so as to electronically duplicate a standard calendar configuration. This makes the calendars electronically displayed much more difficult to read and results in the fact that a full week (Sunday through Saturday) will normally appear in two different horizontal rows of the calendar. Similarly, an ordinary work week (Monday through Friday) will usually be split between two rows.